


A Beauty Foiled

by morganmuffle



Category: The Nonesuch - Georgette Heyer, Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/pseuds/morganmuffle
Summary: When the fabulous Tiffany Wield is forced to return to Staples just in time for a ball at Broom Hall her friends and family tremble but has London finally succeeded in dimming her fire?





	A Beauty Foiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



"Well she's not going to stand for that!"

Courtenay Underhill regarded the letter his mother passed him with disgust. 

"Well I don't see that she has much choice if there's measles in her uncle's house. Of course he has to send her away though I'm sure you're right that she's bound to be a little fractious but it will be nice to have her here again."

This time both Courtney and Charlotte Underhill turned to look at their mother, one with surprise and the other horror. 

"It won't be nice at at all, ten to one she'll be throwing the whole neighbourhood into chaos within a sennight."

"It will be sooner than that, there's Sir Waldo's ball next week."

Charlotte had been viewing the approaching ball, which she was very much not allowed to attend, without much joy but the thought of possible trouble brightened her spirits more than Mrs Underhill wanted to see.

"I shan't bet against you Charlotte but either way I think the Beautiful Miss Tiffany Wield will find things have changed quite a bit when she returns.

* * *

Although Charlotte described the ball as Sir Waldo's it was more correct to say that the ball had been the idea of Lady Ancilla Hawkridge. Waldo and Ancilla had been married as soon as it was possible to bring her family to meet him and they had spent the following months in London but as Broom Hall was now almost complete they had returned to the area to finalise the details of Waldo's school.

The news that Broom Hall would be taken up by a group of orphans had been taken fairly well by the neighbours all things considered but following a hint from Mrs Underhill Ancilla had planned a ball to allow everyone to see inside the hall that had been so firmly out of bounds whilst Old Calver was in residence.

Ancilla was discussing flower arrangements for the the supper table with Paitience Chartley when Mrs Underhill arrived the impart the news of her wayward pupil's return. 

“Has her uncle grown tired of her already? I saw her once when we were in town with a crowd of admirers but I had hoped that no news meant she had found her place.”

“I had a letter from her,” Patience began hesitantly. “She seems to have enjoyed her first proper season hugely and told me I should come soon before I....”

She trailed off with a blush.

“Before you marry? Well there's a great piece of nonsense. As if either Lindeth or you would enjoy the sort of squeezes Tiffany likes to attend.”

Mrs Underhill waved the thought away. 

“There are measles in the house and her Uncle Burford writes that he thinks she would be safer away, to protect her health and to ensure her beautiful complexion for any future match.”

“By which we understand that her current match isn't suitable and some time away would be appreciated I suppose.”

Ancilla smiled at her erstwhile employer.

“Well we shall have to invite her of course and I'm sure she'll let us all know we can't live up to her new London friends but it would hardly be seemly to leave her out.”

Not that any of the three ladies would have admitted fully that Tiffany's presence was likely to make the anticipated ball a much thornier issue than it could have been but having settled the it was unavoidable they moved onto the much more pressing topic of which flavour ices should ordered.

* * *

Paitience dressed for the ball with the help of her mother. Since her engagement to Lord Lindeth her mother felt her beauty had only increased. Her smile and soft blush whenever he was present showed her off to great advantage and the soft primrose gown she planned to wear this evening would have made her the belle of any ball not attended by Miss Wield, Mrs Chartley thought bitterly.

Knowing Patience was engaged to a Lord did help soothe her. The engagement had now been approved of by Julian's mother who had been charmed by Paitence despite seeing the end of her hopes he would make a great match. A happy marriage was infinitely preferable to an unhappy one and Lady Lindeth could never have seen Julian unhappy.

“Well my love, are you happy?”

Patience had been looking out of the window wistfull and turned at her mother's words.

“Oh very happy. I was only thinking that this will most likely be my last ball here with all our friends before...”

“...before your marriage. I suppose it will be.”

Mrs Chartley held her daughter's hands tightly.

“But there will be many balls, and many other joys, in your future.”

“I do know,” Patience smiled. “I was only thinking how strange it will be to see Tiffany again after everything. I suppose I thought we wouldn't see each other again until we were both married.”

Mrs Chartley suppressed a rather unkind thought she had on the subject of Tiffany ever making a suitable match and simply pressed a kiss to her daughter's temple.

“Well I suppose it shall be strange but I'm sure with Miss Trent, Lady Hawridge I should say, hosting I'm sure it will be beautiful.

* * *

The ball started well, the rooms were crowded but not packed and everyone agreed that they'd never seen Broom Hall looking so lovely. It is trued that one or two ladies sighed over the fact that once the school opened there were never likely to be such balls again and that it was wasted on a former governess but they swiftly squashed such emotions at the sight of how happy Ancilla and Waldo were.

The arrival of the Staples family was watched by a great many people, the news of Tiffany's return having spread across the area. She was wearing a rather low cut dress which her aunt had questioned as not entirely suitable for a country ball but Tiffany had been so sulky and fractious since her arrival that nobody wanted to cross her entirely.

Courtenay made his way across to the Lizzie Colebatch as soon as he saw her and Mrs Underhill looked from her son, smiling at Lizzie to Tiffany's sulky scowl and thought that perhaps, in the end, it would be better if they didn't make a match.

When she looked back to Tiffany however she noticed she had a dangerous glint in her eyes. Although most of the guests were well known to her there were faces in the crowd she was unfamiliar with. Waldo's presence had encouraged some of the families with connections to Harrogate to make their way out to Broom Hall.

Tiffany had been expecting a dull evening, and possibly a humuliating one remembering her final days at Staples. She had dressed in her finest and planned to be bored and superior but the chance to gain new admirers always awakened her interest. London had been fun but she only ever seemed to attract young and callow admirers. The men she looked towards, the lords and marquis', would enjoy a brief flirtation with her but as the months wore on she had started to realise none of them were dazzled by her looks for long and those that were dazzled she mostly didn't want.

“Hello Tiffany.”

“Oh it _is_ good to see you Ancilla, or should I say Lady Hawkridge.”

Tiffany gave a little titter which sounded false even to her own ears.

“It does look beautiful in here, I suppose you've quite enjoyed the chance to play a grand hostess though I don't know how you convinced the 'Nonesuch' he never seemed very pleased with the parties we gave him.”

Ancilla smiled, although Waldo had never told her the full details of his meeting with Tiffany after her attempt to runaway she did know that he had returned entirely fed up with the child and she suspected Tiffany had been at the mercy of one of his more sarcastic moods.

“Well I'm glad you like it, Patience helped with the flowers of course and she has such a good eye.”

Ancilla was conscious that she was saying things she never would have dared to say when Tiffany was her responsibility but it was nice to be able to praise Patience knowing the fallout wouldn't come back on her.

Tiffany however barely repressed a scowl at the mention of Paitence's name. She could see her across the room holding court with Lizzie Colebatch and all those stupid boys. Well if they thought she would come to them they would be waiting a long time.

Instead Tiffany turned and saw that Lindeth was talking to two of the strangers.

“How lovely to see you again.”

Tiffany offered her had to the rather surprised Julian.

“Miss Wield,” he pressed her hand.

“Aren't you going to introduce us to this fairy princess Lindeth?”

Julian wondered if he really ought to introduce them to this spoiled child but there wasn't really a choice.

“Miss Wield please meet Mr Vincent Darracott and Mr Oswald Denny, gentleman this is Miss Tiffany Wield. Just up from London for a few weeks I believe.”

Tiffany smiled up through her eyelashes at Vincent, pleased with the way Oswald appeared unable to take his eyes off her. They weren't lords but they were clearly Quality.

“I seem to have lost my cousin, he was to have led me in the first dance but...”

Tiffany trailed off looking around. Julian was about to point out that he was about to dance with Lizzie, knowing full well that was the plan all along, but Oswald got in first.

“Well may I offer you my hand then?”

* * *

Tiffany danced first with Oswald and then with Vincent and then Julian, despite his best intentions, found she had maneouvered herself so that he could hardly refuse. He did try, as an almost married man, but she smiled at Patience and claimed they were such old friends it could hardly matter.

Watching over the dancers Ancilla could see Tiffany's still callow attempts at manipulation but she could also see them failing. Lindeth's eyes were on nobody but Patience, Vincent appeared more drawn to Waldo's gaming tables in the other room and although Oswald appeared a convert at first he seemed to rapidly cool after a second dance.

As the party paused for refreshment Patience had to watch as Tiffany took Lindeth's arm. She knew it wasn't his choice but the sight was still galling. She only had a moment to feel crossed though before Vincent Darracott offered her his arm.

“When Lindeth brings you to London you must allow me to make my cousin Anthea known to you. She's recently married herself and I think you'd like her very much, your Lady Hawridge reminds me of her enormously.”

Vincent smiled at Patience and then glanced back at Lindeth and Tiffany.

“I should like that very much, I think I shall be looking for friendly faces in such a big city.”

“Well I shouldn't suppose you will be short of friends Miss Chartley, you seem to have a way of finding them, and I don't think Lindeth has ever spent a moment longer than necessary in London in the season.”

“No, I'm afraid neither of us has a great interest in Society.”

“He certainly doesn't appear to be appreciating the society he's in now.”

Vincent and Patience watched as Lindeth attempted the gently remove Tiffany's arm by instead offering her an ice. She seemed to be sticking closely to him though and a sly look she threw behind her suggested the effort was entirely for Patience' benefit.

“Youn needn't worry about that beauty you know.”

Patience looked back at Vincent who had a determined look in his eye.

“Oh no, I've know Tiffany since we were little and I know... well. I mean to say I know her.”

Patience stammered at the end aware she was talking to someone who hadn't met Tiffany and her moods before.

“You don't need tp fadge, she's a little minx. Making up to Lindeth like that when it's clear he has eyes only for you. And she tried it on with Oswald Denny not five minutes before only she made the mistake of dispraising anyone not of a sporting mind and he has a friend who's been lame since a childhood accident. Didn't seem to take the hint to stop though we both tried.”

Vincent's eyes narrowed.

“Come to think of it I'm fairly certain I've seen her before, possibly at Vauxhall Gardens. This would be a few years ago though.”

Patience sighed and had, Vincent noticed, a clearly unsurprised expression. She covered quickly though.

“Oh no I'm sure it couldn't have been Tiffany, she's only just come to London this Season for her uncle and aunt to bring her out.”

Vincent acknowledged what she said but was clearly unconvinced.

“Well either way, she's a very pretty face but I was telling Lindeth before supper that he has chosen the local beauty and 'm sure I wish you both happy.”

Patience smiled and thanked him and then smiled even wider as Lindeth finally freed himself enough to approach, though Tiffany followed close behind.

“I was just saying to Miss Chartley that I thought I'd seen your face before Miss Wield?”

Vincent's eyes were dangerous but Tiffany only saw his smile.

“Perhaps we share some friends in town?”

Tiffany looked up at him and finally let go of Lindeth's arm at this sign of warmth.

“I don't know Tiffany,” Patience interrupted. “I'm quite sure Mr Darracott won't have seen you when you've only been in London a few months.”

She glared hard at Tiffany who looked as if she was about to argue but if the look didn't affect Tiffany it did affect Vincent who had made a pact with himself not to upset any decent people with his cutting words however much he might want to. He gave a slightly scornful laugh.

“Of course you must be right Miss Chartley, after all Vauxhall Gardens aren't at all the place I'd associate with any friend of yours.”

Tiffany's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to argue but if her run in with Waldo Hawkrdige had taught her only one lesson it was that arguments and temper tantrums tended to diminish her standing.

“Oh I'm sure I've never been there at all,” Tiffany cast her eyes around the room. “Oh excuse me I'm sure I see Lizzie looking for me.”

She swept away, towards the safe harbour of Lizzie Colebatch's admiration which even her bad behaviour and Courtenay's sarcasm hadn't managed to dim.

Meanwhile Lindeth took Patience by the hand and looked at her earnestly.

“I hope she didn't upset you too badly, I'm afraid I couldn't see how to get away without being impolite and I know your father is watching and wouldn't sanction impoliteness even in Miss Wield's case.”

“Not at all, how could she when Mr Darracott was just telling me all about your friends who I will get to meet soon. And I know just how you feel for her.”

Patience paused and smiled at him.

“And do you know I think that's the first time I've seen Tiffany stop herself, perhaps London is good for her after all.”

“I hope you know how I feel for you as well?”

“Of course I do.”

And if Patience and Julian took just a little longer than necessary to walk back to the ballroom then nobody, not even the Beautiful Miss Wield, would dream of mentioning it.


End file.
